Field
The embodiments described below relate to cardiac analysis based on blood vessel parameters determined from angiographic images.
Description
Many types of cardiac and/or circulatory diseases are serious and prevalent. These diseases include coronary artery disease and cardiac arrhythmias. It is therefore desirable to diagnosis these diseases early and efficiently, so that appropriate interventions and/or monitoring protocols may be implemented.
Known methods for diagnosing cardiac and/or circulatory diseases utilize electrophysiological signals (electrocardiogram (ECG) and multi-channel intra-cardiac electrograms (ICEG)) and hemodynamic signals. The signals are analyzed to detect and characterize cardiac events. A diagnosis may also be based on structural information determined from images (e.g., X-ray, ultrasound, CT). This structural information may include tissue morphology, blood flow, anatomy, blood flow blockage locations, and stent implant positions.
Electrophysiological and hemodynamic signals and signals are easily distorted and affected by electrical noise and bioartifacts, such as power line noise and patient movement. Moreover, interpreting images and signals to formulate a diagnosis requires extensive clinical experience and knowledge.
Systems are desired which provide efficient diagnosis of cardiac and/or circulatory diseases.